Brian Drummond
Brian Drummond (born August 10, 1969) is a Canadian actor who is most notable as voicing the role of Vegeta in the Ocean Group dub of Dragon Ball Z. Drummond was born in Salmon Arm, British Columbia. A graduate of the acclaimed Studio 58, he started out as a theatre actor, but eventually found himself moving into voice acting full time. Based out of Vancouver, British Columbia, he works with the Ocean Group on various animated programs. Personal life Drummond has a son, Aidan, who has also begun to follow in his father's voice-over work. Career Most well known for his role as Vegeta in the Ocean Group Dub of Dragon Ball Z, Drummond tends to be cast as either an impassive warrior (Andrew Waltfeld), or a kind-hearted father-figure Reverend Malchio. Lately, he has also played the role of the cowardly Yuna Roma Seiran in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny as well as Ryuk in Death Note. He has landed prominent roles in various anime such as Shichinintai Renkotsu in InuYasha, and Gundam Wing as Zechs Merquise. Brian has also appeared in Da Vinci's Inquest''in minor background roles. It was Drummond who originally voiced Vegeta's infamous "It's Over 9,000" quote. Voice roles Anime *Dragon Ball Z'' (Ocean Group dub) - Vegeta, Pikkon, Yamu, Yajirobe, Fortune Teller Baba *''Nana (manga) Nana'' - Yasushi "Yasu" Takagi *''Black Lagoon'' - Benny, Wentzel Ahbe *''Death Note'' - Ryuk, Suguru Shimura, Zakk Irius, Roy, Sudo *''Project ARMS'' - Hayato Shingu *''Hamtaro'' - Jingle, Hambeard *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' - Allen Schezar *''Key the Metal Idol'' - Hikaru Tsurugi *''Monster Rancher (anime)Monster Rancher'' - Tiger of the Wind *''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing'' - Zechs Merquise (Milliardo Peacecraft) *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' - Andrew Waltfeld, Reverend Malchio, Ahmed El-Fasi *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny'' - Andrew Waltfeld, Reverend Malchio, Yuna Roma Seiran *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' - President Brian Stegmeyer, Dr. Joyce Moreno, Homer Katagiri, Federation President, Bring Stabity *''Ōban Star-Racers'' - Satis, Colonel Toros, Zard *''Transformers Armada'' - Blurr *''Transformers Energon'' - Shockwave (Transformers)ShockBlast *''Transformers Cybertron'' - Jetfire, Jolt (Transformers)Jolt *''Transformers Beast Machines'' - Jetstorm *''Zoids: New Century Zero'' - Jack Cisco, Oscar Hemeros *''Zoids: Fuzors'' - Blake *''Cardcaptor SakuraCardcaptors'' - Fujitaka KinomotoAiden Avalon, Yoshiyuki TeradaMr. Terada *''InuYasha'' - Shichinintai#RenkotsuRenkotsu, Juromaru, Kageromaru *''Megaman NT Warrior'' - Heatman, Skullman, Whaleman, Snakeman, Moltanicman *''Ranma 1/2'' - Yasukichi, Joe, Shadow Ranma *''Shakugan No Shana'' - Additional voices *''Starship Operators'' - Kouki Sakakibara *''My Little Pony: The Princess Promenade'' - Spike *''My Little Pony: The Runaway Rainbow'' - Spike *''Pucca Funny Love'' - Garu *''Brain Powerd'' - Lasse Lundberg Non-anime *''Alien Racers'' - (Character Unknown?) *''Baby Looney Tunes'' - Floyd *''Barbie of Swan Lake'' - Reggie *''Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus'' - Ferris *''Barbie: Fairytopia'' - Larkspur *''Beast Machines'' - Jetstorm *''Billy the Cat'' - Billy *''Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui'' - Matau, Onewa *''Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows'' - Matau, Onewa *''Class of the Titans'' - Hermes, the Oracle, Agnon *''Dawn of War: Winter Assault'' - Vindicare Temple Assassin/Warboss Gorgutz *''Devil Kings'' - Muri, Soldiers, Commanders *''Dragon Booster'' - Kawake, Additional voices *''Hot Wheels AcceleRacers'' - Kurt Wylde *''Hot Wheels Highway 35 World Race'' - Kurt Wylde *''Hot Wheels Battle Force 5'' - Sherman Cortez/Krocomodo/Zug/Sheriff Johnson *''Iron Man: Armored Adventures'' - Crimson DynamoCrimson Dynamo (O'Brian) *''Krypto the Superdog'' - Streaky the Supercat *''Pucca (TV series)'' - List of characters in PuccaGaru *''The Nutty Professor (2008 film)'' - Dean Von Wu *''Sonic Underground'' - Additional voices *''Spider-Man Unlimited'' - Eddie Brock/Venom (comics)Venom *''Storm Hawks'' - Carver/Gull *''Tak and the Power of Juju (TV series)'' - Lok's Singing Voice *''Tony Hawk's Boom Boom Sabotage'' - Hamshank *''Yakkity Yak'' - Keo Internet memes Drummond's voice acting as Vegeta has been used for several popular internet memes. During the Dragon Ball Z Episode "Goku's Arrival", Drummond, as Vegeta, mistakenly shouts the line "It's over 9,000!" in response to Nappa's inquiry, "Vegeta, what does the scouter say about his power level?" This error was due to a translation error from original Japanese version, but has since become popular enough to be used as a marketing ploy for FUNimation. Other quotes, such as "My Wrath!!" and the exaggerated line, "Do you understaaaaaand?", during the Frieza Saga, have also become the subject of numerous memes. Trivia *Ryan Drummond , the former voice of Sonic the Hedgehog, was originally thought to be Brian Drummond's brother, but it was confirmed that they are not related in any way. *Brian Drummond voices Vegeta in song Shawty's Over 9000! by BBGwizemusic (Youtube musicians). External links *Brian Drummond's Fanlisting *Brian Drummond Information *Brian Drummond's IMDB Profile Category:Ocean voice actors